Timeloop Prequal
by rika08
Summary: Prequal to my fanfic 'Timeloop' See the events that lead to the tragic death of Josephina Lupo.
1. Chapter 1

_November 1, 2010_

Jo Lupo stormed down the halls of Global Dynamics. She weaved through wondering scientist without a second glance. She was set on her destination with a burning fury. In her left arm she carried a datapad while her right arm swung by her side. Her hand was balled into a tight fist as she walked. The lights above her flickered as the power surged, fueling her rage even further.

Jo stopped at the lab doors. She placed her thumb over the scanner and waited for the doors to open. Jo stormed through the door into the lab. It was empty save for the one person Jo was ready to kill, the source of her rage for the day.

Zane stood in the center of his lab. The lab was completely clear of all project save for two devices. Zane was station at one of them, working. His back was to Jo, completely unaware of her presence. He held a black geometric rod in his hands. He placed into a holding case filled with at least twenty more, all different sized. Zane picked up one of his tools and reached into the bed of the device, most likely to secure the rod in place.

"Zane!" Jo yelled.

Zane jerked in surprise, dropping the tool he was using. He glanced over his shoulder. He shot Jo a severally annoyed look before relaxing, slightly. He dropped to his knee and retrieved his tool before setting back to his work. "What did I do?"

"Well, let's see. Seventeen labs all over GD running on backup power while the rest are working with power fluctuations. Grid maintenance explained the power is failing because of an antimatter fluctuation." Jo explained. She folded her arms in front of her chest. "Guess which lab has been deemed the source."

"My lab." Zane answered.

"Good guess." Jo snapped. She walked from the door down to the floor of his lab. "Just what the hell are you doing?"

Zane glanced over his shoulder. "What does it look like?"

"Like you're making my life hell." Jo answered. She dropped her arms.

Zane laughed. "Ha ha…funny Lupo, I can do that in my spare time. No, this is an antimatter power converter."

"Oh god. Please do **not** tell me you're planning to create another positronic lightning storm." Jo said.

Zane turned, smirking. "That's the plan."

Jo took a deep breath. "Zane can you tell me why I am now only hearing of this project?"

Zane shrugged. "Nope, can't. Because I personally placed that file on your desk and got it returned with a signature of approval."

"Did you read over the signature?" Jo asked.

"Nope." Zane answered.

Jo took another deep breath, trying to calm her already fraying nerves. "Where is your file?"

Zane jerked his head to the left, on his desk. "Take a look."

Jo walked to Zane's desk. It was covered in a mass of design specs and other notes. Jo picked up the file. It hadn't even been opened. Jo flipped the file over. On the back of the file was a digital seal with Fargo's monogram. Jo turned the folder over and looked back to Zane.

"You satisfied Lupo?" Zane asked.

Jo shook her head. "Not in the least."

Zane turned to look at her, giving her his infamous sexy smirk. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Yes there is. You can stop working on this until I clear this entire project with the director personally." Jo informed.

Zane dropped his tool. "You're kidding?"

Jo shook her head. "I never saw this file and I'm going to review this with Director Fargo before this goes on any further."

"Lupo, come on." Zane groaned.

"Zane, not only is your project dangerous enough to be on the white list, but your project is not the only one in Global Dynamics. Your project is screwing with the other projects at the moment in GD, this very moment." Jo explained.

"Yeah I figured that would happen. The energy the positronic lightning creates overwhelms any power grid." Zane said.

"Shut it off." Jo ordered.

Zane folded his arms across his chest. "You don't get it, Lupo. I can't just shut this off. I have to test this thing in seven hours and I need this thing producing ample amounts of energy."

"And I need to have GD running at prime capacity or I have a pissy Director and a General breathing down my back." Lupo replied.

Zane chuckled lightly. "What the hell is your problem Lupo?"

"My problem is that I have an arrogant smartass scientist, working on a white list project, and overloading the power grid to GD." Jo replied. She turned and headed for the door.

Zane took a long look at Jo before he shook his head. "No, it's more than that."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jo stopped and turned back toward Zane.

"You've been nothing but a hardass hardcore bitch ever since I kissed you over two months ago. Now I know that's your usual Lupo setting, but it's getting really old." Zane replied.

"It has nothing to do with that." Jo said.

"Really? You go out of your way to avoid me, here. You're always sending your staff to do whatever you want me to do." Zane explained. He crossed his arms. "I mean if I'd known that kissing you would've turned you into a hardass bitch I wouldn't have done it."

Jo snapped. Her internal battle of whether to punch Zane or not had ended. Jo spun on her heels and headed out the door.

"You can't keep running from me, Lupo. Zane called.

Jo said nothing as she walked out of the lab.

Zane shook his head and turned back to his conductor. Something was up with Lupo, and if she wasn't going to tell him, Zane was just going to have to push her until she did, or until she kills him. Hopefully it was the first one, or at least until he'd finished the project.

* * *

so here we go...


	2. Chapter 2

Fargo was sitting behind his desk reviewing files when his office door slid open unannounced. He looked up to see a furious Jo stalking into his office. Any other rime, Fargo would be terrified of her formation entering his office. Suddenly he wasn't intimidated by her.

"Jo was there a reason you're storming into my office unannounced?" Fargo asked.

Jo stopped in front of Fargo's desk and placed Zane's project file on top. "Maybe you can tell me why I'm dealing with power fluctuations and an unknown project that has been under construction for the past two month without my knowledge?"

Fargo picked up the file and set it back down. "Oh yeah. Positronic conversion."

Jo nodded. "Yeah."

"Well as Director of GD I do have the authority to oversee the projects here." Fargo explained.

"And as head of GD security it is my job to know about everything in order to keep these scientists safe!" Jo replied. "I never saw this file and as a result seventeen of GD's labs are running off of emergency power while the rest deal in fluctuations!"

Fargo shrugged. "Get the grid maintenance team on it."

"They can't do anything unless Zane shuts down his project!" Jo yelled.

"No, no, no, no, no. No, Jo. Shutting down the conversion is not an option. There is too much riding on his test tomorrow." Fargo replied.

Jo shook her head. "And the other projects are less important?"

"At the moment, absolutely." Fargo answered.

Jo shook her head in disbelief. "Oh my god, I think you've done it."

Fargo looked up from his desk. "Done what?"

"Become the duplicate of your counterpart." Jo answered.

"Uh have you looked in the mirror lately?" Fargo asked. "You aren't exactly Little Miss Sunshine, Jo."

"Fargo, I'm trying to do my job. How am I supposed to do that with you allowing workers to run projects that are capable of destroying GD within five minutes?" Jo explained.

Fargo shrugged. "Not my problem, Jo. But my decision still stands. Zane keeps working. And I want you to oversee the test tomorrow too."

Jo bit her tongue. In the respect of keeping her job her, she'd decided against saying anything. Instead, Jo nodded. "Fine."

* * *

Zane stood at his console control when the doors hissed opened behind him. He didn't need to turn to know that Jo was back, he could tell just by the shoes and the pace she stormed in with. Obviously her meeting with the director hadn't gone as she had planned. Zane continued typing in his equation of the feedback.

"How'd your meeting go?" Zane asked.

"There's a place in hell with your name on it." Jo replied.

Zane smirked "As long as your spots next to mine."

"What's your progress status?" Jo snapped. She folded her arms in front of her chest impatiently.

Zane turned to face Jo. "I'm almost ready for the test."

"So finish it." Jo replied.

"Then why don't you back up and let me work." Zane said.

Whether Jo was finished arguing with Zane or whether she was too pissed to say anything, Jo said nothing more. She moved out of reach of Zane and let him get back to work. Zane could feel Jo's heated gaze burning in the back of his skull. He typed quickly on the console. He had to check and double check that the conversion equation was correct and ready for the test. Behind him, Jo's phone rang loudly. Zane glanced over his shoulder quickly and turned back to the console.

"Right. I'll take care of it." Jo said. She ended the call and turned back toward Zane. He was looking at the console in front of him. "That was grid maintenance. Apparently two levels of GD are now without power."

"I told you, the positronic power overloads the main grid." Zane answered.

"Zane, there are experiments in those labs that need constant attention. Backup power isn't going to cut it." Jo explained.

"Other projects don't have a deadline of tomorrow, or have danger of exploding if not done correctly." Zane replied, glancing over his shoulder.

Jo took a deep breath. "Maybe it wouldn't happen if you stopped working on this damn project!"

"Look, Director assigned me to this project, so like it or not, I have to finish this." Zane said. "So why don't you go back to Fargo's office and take your bitchy attitude out on him instead of me!"

"Just call it convenience." Jo snapped.

Zane snorted bitterly. "Yeah right, and I'm in upstanding citizen here."

"Maybe you would be, if you stopped acting like a self-satisfying egotistical jerk!" Jo said.

Zane stopped typing and turned toward Jo. "At least I'm not a cold hardass bitch, who directs every wrong action on an unsuspecting person, every five seconds."

Jo tried to pretend his words didn't hurt. She put up her hard face. If he thought she was a cold hardass bitch then he was certainly going to get her today. She opened her mouth to snap back at him, but her phone rang…again. Jo took a deep breath and answered her phone.

"Lupo?" she asked. Jo glared at Zane. "I'm on my way." She placed her phone back into her pocket. "Level 3 in losing power too."

"Great, go yell at the maintenance workers." Zane said.

Jo turned quickly on her heels and stormed out of the lab.

Zane turned back to the console as Jo left the lab. He sighed heavily and tried to focus back on the project at hand. He clenched his fist a few times, trying to work the anger out of his system. He needed to focus. After the test tomorrow, he'd finally have Lupo, Fargo, and the general off his back…at least for a little while. He shook his head and continued typing the conversion equation into his computer. Just a few more adjustments and everything would be ready for tomorrow.

* * *

yeah...so...


	3. Chapter 3

Carter was in the kitchen after his shift. He was sitting on one of the few stools, eating a sandwich at the counter, enjoying the silence in the house. He heard the front door open, followed by a series of fast footsteps. Carter looked over his shoulder into the living room.

"_Good evening Jo." _S.A.R.A.H. said.

Jo said nothing but stormed into the kitchen. Carter watched as Jo storm to the fridge and pull out a beer. She snapped the top off easily and took a long drink. Carter leaned his head on his fist, still watching Jo. Jo pulled from her beer taking a deep breath.

"Long day?" Carter asked.

Jo glanced toward Carter. She smiled, not even trying to hide how fake it was. "Whatever gave you that idea Carter?"

Carter shrugged. "I have no idea."

Jo snorted lightly. She pulled up a stool beside Carter and set her beer down on the counter.

"Zane problem's?" Carter asked.

"And Fargo." Jo took another drink from her beer.

Carter's brow rose. "Huh?"

Jo set her beer down. "Zane's project is driving me insane. Fargo is so focuses don making the test deadline tomorrow, that he doesn't care if anything is compromised in the process."

"Sounds like Fargo's finally comfortable with the whole Director position." Carter said.

"A little too comfortable." Jo mumbled. She finished the last of her beer. "He's making me oversee the test tomorrow morning. And afterword's, I get to deal with an entire compound without power, an overzealous Director, and an arrogant scientist. How's your day look?"

Carter tried not to laugh. "Probably dealing with an overstressed Security Chief at GD."

Jo glared at him. "So glad I can amuse you Carter."

"Relax. It's all over tomorrow." Carter said.

Jo nodded slowly. "Right." She turned back toward Carter. "How're things with you and Allison going?"

Carter winced.

Jo's eyes grew wide. "What happened?"

"There uh…there was a little…misunderstanding a few days ago…on my part." Carter explained.

Jo shook her head. "Smooth move Carter."

Carter nodded. "Yeah."

"Have you called her yet?" Jo asked.

"Nah, I want to give her more time to calm down." Carter explained.

"Carter, until you call her, she's about as calm as she's going to get." Jo replied. She rose from her stool. "I'm going to turn in. With a combination of Zane and Fargo, I'm going to need some sleep. Night Carter."

"Night Jo." Carter called. He listened to Jo's footsteps echo up the stairs. He sighed and pulled his phone from his pocket. Carter looked at it for a moment, then he hesitantly dialed. "Allison, it's Jack."

* * *

short i know. i dunno what's wrong with me...


	4. Chapter 4

_November 2, 2010_

Jo stood leaning against the wall of Zane's lab. Zane was thirty feet from her, standing at the console. She watched closely as Zane set the last few details in order. She sighed lightly. The sooner this test started, the sooner Jo could start with damage repairs that were still needed from yesterday, and no doubt ones that would result from today.

Zane moved his hands from the console, clapping hem eager. "Alright, show time."

"Finally." Jo mumbled.

Zane looked up at Jo. "Hang onto your lingerie, Lupo and prepare to be amazed."

Jo rolled her eyes and waited.

Zane pressed several keys, activating the two devices. There was a low hum echoing through the lab. Jo watched as the conductor's showed signs of activity. Zane's gaze switched between the conductor and the console screen. Jo caught sight of a lightning strike from the conductor. Then another. A third strike burst from the conductor and struck the conversion device. Zane smirked. It was working. Another strike, stronger, struck the conversion.

The conductor was glowing bright red. Small and large strokes of lightening ran up and down the conductor rods within the device. The strongest strike broke from the conductor and lashed out at the conversion target. Slowly, more strokes of lightening burst from the conductor, all striking he conversion device. Zane watched the monitor at the conversion input.

Above them, the lights flickered. Jo looked up at the ceiling, watching the flickering lights. The lights darkened, almost completely black, before regaining full power. Her phone rang in her pocket.

"Lupo." Jo said.

Suddenly the console in front of Zane rang loudly. Zane looked back at the console. The conductor was overloading with power faster than the converter could handle. Suddenly the lights flickered again, shutting off completely. The only lights beyond that of the lighting, was provided by the emergency system. The power grid had failed, leaving the emergency lights as the only means of illumination. Global Dynamics had been evacuated save for a single lab.

"Zane, the entire complex has lost power!" Jo yelled. The humming form the conductor was growing increasingly loud.

Zane nodded. "I know. The converters creating much more than was anticipated."

"What about the converter?" Jo asked.

Zane shook his head. "The conductors producing it faster than the converter can take it."

Another alarm echoed from the computer. Zane typed quickly. The power production was reaching critical.

"Zane, what's happening?" Jo asked.

"Antimatter levels are reaching critical." Zane answered.

Jo moved to his side. "Alright, time to go."

Zane shook his head. "If I can recalibrate the input amount, it should work through it."

"We don't have time." Jo said.

"One minute." Zane said. He typed as fast as he could. He'd been working on this project for too long to let this happen. He could fix it. He had to.

Suddenly a bolt burst from the conductor. It bypassed the converter and struck the wall. The bolt quickly dispersed from the wall, leaving a gaping, singed hole in its wake. Another bolt burst from the conductor, impacting along the desk. Jo watched as more and more bolts threatened to bypass the converter. There wasn't a chance to salvage the project, not right now. They had to leave.

"Times up." Jo said. She pushed Zane from the consol. "Move!"

Zane fought with Jo until he had finished. He entered the last of his new equation into the system. Then he turned and headed for the door. Jo was several feet ahead of him, practically dragging him by the arm toward the door.

Suddenly another bolt burst from the conductor. It bypassed the converter again, striking Zane's left leg. Zane cried out in pain and fell to the floor. He gasped in pain as he lay on the floor. He reached for his leg to find that a circular burn patterned had replaced a section of his calf. The fabric still smoldered from the immense heat produced by the lightening.

Jo had stopped as soon as she'd left Zane fall from her grasp. She turned quickly, finding him several feet behind her, on the floor. She ran back for him. "Zane!"

Another bolt burst from the device. The bolt once again bypassed the converter, and hit Jo. The bolt collided with Jo's body, hitting her chest. Jo jerked from the impact. Zane watched in horror as time seemed to slow down. What felt like hours passed in seconds. The bolt dispersed from Jo as fast as it had struck. However, like it's imprint on Zane, the bolt had left a gaping hole in the center of Jo's chest. Her shirt and jacket smoldered around the edges of the hole.

"Jo!" Zane yelled.

Jo seemed stunned by the impact. Almost dazed. She blinked in surprise, dropping to her knees. For a moment, she was upright on her knees. But it didn't last long. Jo fell to her side, falling onto the floor in front of Zane.

Zane winced and he dragged himself toward Jo. He dragged his useless leg across the floor toward Jo. He grabbed her shoulders and slowly lifted her into his lap. "Jo."

Jo's eyes fluttered as she struggled to breath. Her breathing was ragged, if anything. The hole in her chest had burnt out a section of her lungs, and most likely her heart. Her chest staggered up and down. Her hands balled into fists, trembling against the ground. Looking into her eyes, Zane saw a looked he'd never seen before; fear. Jo Lupo, Chief of Security and all around hardass, was afraid.

"Hang on Jo." Zane said.

Jo gasped for air, but it would come.

"Jo, stay with me." Zane begged. He couldn't let her die. He couldn't let Jo die.

Jo's eyes opened partially, looking up at Zane. Her pupils slowly dilated within her deep brown eyes. Her staggering chest began to slow. Her trembling hands ceased trembling. Slowly, Jo's body became still. Her head fell still against his chest.

Zane shook his head in disbelief. "No. No, Jo!"

* * *

okay...you can't tell me you idnd't see that coming.


	5. Chapter 5

The news of Jo's death was devastating, for everyone. Not a soul was missing from her service a few days later. Even Zoe Carter had managed to skip several days of school to make it home for the service of her sister. Not a face held back tears. The day was burned into his brain, just as was the day she died.

Looking up from the marker, Zane sighed and ran his hand through his long hair. Five years and no haircuts, had caused it to reach well beyond his preference level. But his hair was the least of his concerns now.

"I know what I'm about to do is about as legal as some of the other things I've done, but you don't know what's it's been like here without you." Zane said. He looked back down at the marker. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small ring. "You don't know how much we all miss you, Lupo." He slipped the ring around the stem of a single rose. Zane knelt down carefully and placed the rose at the base of the marker. "You can yell at me all you want Lupo, but I'm going to do this. And one way or another, I'll see you soon."

* * *

well we needed some kind of closing here...gotta forgive me, i'm kinda out of my eureka faze with fanfics...


End file.
